Multiple-effect clamping arrangements incorporating various forms of clamps, and providing lateral, overlying, and underlying support for workpieces, are old and well known in the art. Such arrangements are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 728,450, 789,405, 812,699, 1,009,609, 1,309,900, 1,352,647, 1,375,686, 1,408,301, 1,410,184, 1,497,862, 2,366,350, 2,606,483, 2,642,905, 3,033,559, 4,002,328, 4,247,090, 4,500,077, 4,592,541, 4,607,829, 4,962,918, 4,984,775, 5,058,870, 5,192,060, 5,405,124, and 5,950,998. Of particular note are Reeder U.S. Pat. No. 1,319,900 and Mayer et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,124, wherein pairs of C-clamps are coupled to function cooperatively.
Connectors having parts that are joined together or urged into clamping engagement by use of bolts are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,273,465, 4,597,690, 5,704,816 and 5,794,897. A unitary supporting member for a wood clamp is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,618, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,241,906 and 6,062,552 are directed to novel vises.
Despite the well-developed state of the art indicated by the foregoing, a need remains for a system that affords a high degree of versatility and variation in its applications, and is highly effective in securing components to one another in positive, selected positions and relationships, and is incomplex and relatively inexpensive to manufacture.